Last Player
by IchiNiSanYon
Summary: Aku adalah pemain ke 500.000 dari game Mystic Messenger. Mungkin bisa dibilang pemain terakhir, karena setelahnya akses aplikasi ditutup dan Cheritz mulai membongkar tujuan mereka membuat game ini. Kurasa Mystic Messenger adalah sebuah kebohongan atau sebaliknya? Kenyataan yang baru kuketahui? RFA yang sesungguhnya kini memaksaku bergabung dengan mereka, sayangnya bukan sebagai MC


**Sebuah fic ga jelas hasil karangan** **Insy** **sendiri.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua karakternya milik Cheritz, saya cuma pinjam.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC sedikit, Typo, Pergantian POV semau author, Alur gaje.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy minna-san**

 **07.53 pm. Seoul-Korea Selatan**

 _"Halo Seven?"_

"Ya Hyung?"

 _"Sisa berapa lagi untuk mencapai target?"_

"Tinggal beberapa ratus lagi kurasa nanti malam juga tercapai."

 _"Kau sudah memegang data 5 gadis lainnya?"_

"Hm iya sudah. Kemungkinan besok pagi aku akan ke kantormu dan menyerahkan berkas ini bersama berkas yang terakhir nanti."

 _"Baiklah. Kerja bagus. Ku tutup dulu."_

 **Beep**

Pemuda yang baru saja menerima telpon itu kini terdiam memandangi beberapa profil gadis yang tersusun dalam map map dengan rapih. Dihembuskannya nafas panjang seolah semua beban dipunggungnya kini telah hilang.

'Tinggal sedikit lagi. Yak! Semangat!'

Batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri sambil berjalan menuju jandela apartemennya. Membuka jendela tersebut dan membiarkan dinginnya udara malam menyelimuti dirinya. Ia menghirup udara malam itu dengan nikmat. Jarum jam diarloji kesayangannya yang menunjukan pukul 8 tepat, seolah memberitahu alasan kenapa Seoul masih begitu ramai saat ini. Dengan lalu lalang kendaraan serta hilir mudiknya kaki kaki manusia.

 **...ooOoo...**

Sore itu diperjalanan pulangku dalam bis kota yang agak ramai. Mataku terfokuskan untuk menatap layar ponsel yang menyala. Kugulir terus barisan kalimat yang memenuhinya hingga terhenti di sebuah button 'Download' berwarna hijau. Tanpa basa basi aku klik saja tombol itu mengingat memang tombol itulah yang menjadi tujuanku sejak tadi.

Mystic Messenger adalah aplikasi yang sedang ku unduh di Pray Store saat ini. Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak perlu memasang aplikasi ini di handphone ku tapi sahabatku memaksaku mengunduhnya. Aku terheran heran melihatnya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini sulit sekali dihubungi. Begitu berjumpa dengannya pun di kampus kudapati matanya tampak merah dan wajahnya begitu kelelahan. Aku bertanya padanya ada apa dengan semua tingkah anehnya. Dan ia hanya menjawab 'Download saja Mystic Messenger maka kau akan tau' begitu ucapnya. Setelah aku mencari sedikit infonya di beberapa blog di internet aku pun tau bahwa ternyata Mystic Messenger adalah sebuah otome game. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu paham dengan game semacam ini. Karena aku memang tidak pernah bermain otome game sejauh yang kuingat.

 **'Instalasi selesai'**

Begitu kalimat itu muncul di layar segera ku buka saja permainan itu. Persis seperti poster promosinya. Beberapa karakter muncul di layar depan. Empat pria dan satu wanita. Jujur kalau boleh dibilang salah satu alasanku mengunduh permainan ini-selain karena alasan diatas- adalah karena... AKU MERASA MIRIP SEPERTI MAIN CHARACTERNYA. Dengan rambut panjang dan poni rata berwarna coklat. Ntah kenapa rasanya jadi seolah olah dirikulah yang menjadi inspirasi digambarnya MC itu-Uh aku terlalu percaya diri ya- Sebenarnya gambar MC tidak ada di poster tapi aku kembali mengingat wajahnya saat melihat poster ini.

Dibagian bawah tengahnya terdapat tombol 'start'. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung aku klik saja tombol start itu. Layar menampilkan sebuah proses pengunduhan data. Ya tuhan aku malas sekali menunggunya. Tapi berhubung aku sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan game ini jadi aku bertabah hati saja. Pengunduhannya berlangsung cukup lama. Ntah karena pengaruh sinyal atau bagaimana aku tidak paham.

Setelah 20 menit menunggu akhirnya aplikasi tadi terbuka. Bahagia bukan main diriku. Sekarang tinggal mendaftarkan diriku. Dan tepat setelah aku mendaftar, sebuah pesan masuk ke akunku. Pesan dari seseorang berlabel 'Unknown' itu menyapaku. Seperti beberapa review yang kubaca sebelumnya, mereka menyaranku untuk menolong si Unknown ini. Percakapan demi percakapan aku lewati. Kemudian begitu si Unknown memintaku masuk ke apartemen Rika, layar ponselku menghitam. Kukira aku merasa deja vu sesaat tadi. Rasanya tak asing. Tapi intinya sekarang batinku senang. Harusnya setelah ini aku masuk chatroom kan?

Sayangnya setelah beberapa menit kutunggu layar itu tetap hitam. Ku coba kembali ke menu awal dan semua baik baik saja tapi saat membuka game itu lagi layar kembali hitam. Bahkan setibanya aku di rumah-setengah jam setelah layar menghitam itu- layar tadi tetap tak berubah. Pasti spek ponselku yang tidak mendukung. Apa aku uninstal saja ya? Tapi sayang sekali. Datanya saja 1,7 Gb. Cukup lama aku perang batin untuk memutuskan apakah akan menguninstal permainan itu atau tidak tapi pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Dan mengabaikannya untuk sementara waktu selagi aku mengerjakan tugas tugas kuliahku.

...ooOoo...

"Haera... Kau yang terakhir. Terima kasih banyak." gumam Seven mendapati permainan ciptaannya itu telah resmi di download sebanyak 500.000 kali.

Dengan cekatan sosok peretas ulung ini kembali menjalankan rutinitasnya. Ya! Dia kembali meretas, menyalin data data tentang seseorang bernama Haera tadi. Sesaat matanya membelalak tekejut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian info info tadi telah tercetak dalam bentuk print out. Raut bingung, terkejut sekaligus sedih terlukis di wajah pemuda tampan ini. Sepersekian menit kemudian dia mulai memasukan print outnya itu kedalam map dan bergegas mandi untuk bersiap mengunjungi kantor hyungnya.

Tak butuh lama baginya untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan nuansa yang lebih formal. Jika biasanya ia hanya menggunakan kaos, hoddie dan celana jeans hari ini ia memakai setelan kemeja coklat panjang bergaris putih dengan dasi polos berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam serta pantofel dengan warna serupa. Kacamatanya pun ia ganti khusus untuk hari ini saja. Dengan kacamata yang lebih terkesan normal dan serius dari pada kacamata yang biasa ia pakai. Wajar saja, seharian full ini ia akan bekerja di kantor hyungnya itu dan bukan di apartemennya jadi tidak aneh bila ia dituntut lebih rapih dari biasanya.

"Pakaian rapih, wajah oke, aroma badan juga sudah mantap. Sip tinggal mengabari Jumin hyung..." gumamnya sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin dan berniat menghubungi Jumin. Tapi belum sempat tangannya itu meraih ponselnya, pikirannya telah melayang kembali. Menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk melamun sebelum akhirnya ia sadar harus bergerak cepat. Ia meraih ponsel miliknya itu dan tanpa basa basi menghubungi Jumin.

"Halo. Jumin-hyung? Aku sudah siap berangkat, semua data juga sudah ku bawa." ucapnya dengan nada riang. Ini merupakan kelebihan Seven, tetap bisa bersikap ceria seolah tak terjadi apa apa padahal hatinya gundah gulana.

 _"Ah iya jika sudah sampai langsung saja keruanganku. Akan ku hubungi Zen, V dan Yoosung. Saat semua sudah berkumpul kita akan mulai rapatnya."_ Balas Jumin.

"Baiklah aku berangkat sekarang." pamit Seven sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Tuan Han. Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya seorang wanita muda dengan rambut coklat pendeknya dan beberapa berkas yang ia peluk.

"Asisten Kang siapkan ruang meetingnya dan kumpulkan semua body guard, serta... Beberapa pesawat non komersil milik kita." Pinta Jumin yang kini kembali terfokus dengan beberapa tumpuk dokumen dihadapannya.

"Baik." Jawab wanita itu mantap.

Kang Jaehee. Wanita muda itu kini melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan bos besarnya itu. Menuju ke ruangannya untuk menghubungi beberapa bawahannya. Kakinya ia pacu cukup cepat mengingat tenggang waktu sebelum rapatnya dimulai tidaklah banyak.

"Nunaaa!" teriak salah seorang disisi lain kantor kantor Cheritz itu. Mungkin tepatnya di seberang Jaehee saat ini.

"Yoosung? Kau sudah disini?" tanya Jaehee pada sosok pemuda yang kini berlari mendekatinya.

"Iya. Ku dengar rapatnya hari ini jadi karena tidak mau terlambat aku datang agak pagi saja." Jawab Yoosung berseri seri.

"Ah tapi rapatnya belum mulai. Seven juga baru berangkat dari apatemennya. Mungkin sekitar sejam lagi baru mulai. Kau tidak apa menunggu selama itu?" tanya Jaehee khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Ah nuna mungkin ada pekerjaan yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Yoosung padanya.

Jaehee tampak berfikir. Mencari informasi jauh kedalam otaknya "Hm... Kurasa...ada!" ujarnya girang.

 **...oooOooo...**

Suara cucuran air hangat dari shower beradu kuat dengan senandungan seorang namja tampan bermata rubi dan berambut putih. Aktivitas mandinya memang selalu seperti ini, tak pernah lepas dari latihan vokal. Tak berapa lama setelah ia terhanyut dalam hangatnya air dan indahnya senandung dari pita suaranya itu, ponselnya berdering kencang di atas wastafel. Ia menghentikan senandungnya, mematikan showernya dan kini meraih handuk untuk membalut setengah bagian tubuhnya. Kaki jenjangnya ia arahkan keluar kamar mandi. Tangan basahnya kini meraih ponsel itu, yang masih terdengar bising dengan dering kencangnya serta layar yang bertuliskan nama seseorang. Jumin.

"Halo." Ucapnya singkat.

 _"Bersiaplah sejam lagi rapatnya dimulai datang ke kantor Cheritz segera dan jangan terlambat."_

 **Beep.**

Panggilan diakhiri sepihak.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" cibir Zen-pemuda tampan-tadi pada ponselnya yang tak bersalah. Ah tidak, mungkin tepatnya pada seseorang bernama Jumin tadi.

"Aku bahkan belum merespon apapun. Cih" merasa aktivitas mandinya sudah tidak senikmat tadi ia pun memutuskan untuk segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaiannya.

 **9.30 pagi. Ruang meeting utama Cheritz**

"Baiklah karena semua sudah disini akan saya mulai rapatnya." Ucap Jaehee membuka rapat yang dihadiri 6 anggota RFA tersebut-termasuk dirinya.

"Tujuan rapat kita hari ini adalah untuk membahas 6 player yang telah dipilih Seven. Enam player Mystic Messenger ini nantinya akan dibawa oleh beberapa dari kita kemari dan seterusnya kita akan gunakan mereka untuk melaksanakan tujuan kita sejak awal."

"Seven kau bisa mulai dengan data datamu." Sambung Jaehee yang sekarang mengambil posisi duduk di kursinya setelah tadi ia berdiri. Sedangkan Seven bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kedepan. Menjelaskan beberapa slide power point yang telah ia siapkan.

"Terima kasih nu-Jaehee. Langsung saja ku mulai dari yang pertama yaitu Kim Yuura. Kalian bisa lihat data data dasarnya di map yang kalian pegang saat ini. Ia lahir 27 April 1993. Usianya 24 tahun dan bekerja sebagai seorang Perawat di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Aku sudah merangkum biografinya di bagian terakhir. Sedangkan untuk sejarah permainannya, ia pertama kali mendapat Rute Zen. Dilanjut Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin dan ruteku. Ia adalah pengunduh pertama Mystic Messenger. Dan dari yang kulihat kurasa Zen yang nantinya harus bertanggung jawab dengannya karena ia hanya mendapat good end di rutemu saja. Sisanya bad end dan Normal End."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." jawab Zen singkat.

"Kalau begitu mari lanjutkan ke player nomor 2. Katherine Elizabeth. Lahir pada 12 Februari 1999. Berusia 18 tahun. Merupakan seorang pelajar SMA di salah sekolah tinggi di London. Dari hasil yang kudapat sejarah permainannya berakhir dengan good ending semua. Ia juga yang pertama menulis di internet tentang walkthough Mystic Messenger di semua rute. Ia orang ke 100 yang mengunduh Mystic Messenger. Dari semua player yang kupilih ia yang paling muda. Untuk itu Yoosung kuharap bisa bertanggung jawab atasnya."

"Serahkan saja padaku."

"Kemudian player ketiga. Fujiwara Misaki. Lahir 31 Angustus 1997. Usianya 20 tahun. Merupakan seorang pengisi suara muda dibeberapa film animasi Jepang. Ia orang ke 1000 yang mengunduh Mystic Messenger. Mendapat good ending di semua rute dengan membeli RFA VIP Package. Sayangnya dari semua player ia yang paling tidak fasih berbicara bahasa Inggris ataupun Korea. Sehingga aku minta Jumin yang bertanggung jawab atasnya karena kau bisa menyewa penerjemah." Jelas Seven untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Hm." Jumin hanya menanggapinya dengan berdehem singkat. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili jawaban yang Seven inginkan.

"Berikutnya ada player ke 4. Bernama Anasthasya van Gils. Lahir 17 Mei 1994 Usia 22 tahun. Merupakan wanita setengah Belanda setengah Inggris yang bekerja sebagai Chef di Restoran ternama di New York. Yang membuatku bingung adalah... Dia bad end di semua rute."

Ucapan Seven tadi sukses membuat seisi ruangkan terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kukira tidak akan ada player yang sampai mendapat bad end disemua rute." tanya V yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak.

"Sepertinya dia sengaja." jawab Seven.

"Sengaja?" tanya Yoosung nampak bingung.

"Ia tak benar benar ingin memainkan permainan ini. Alasannya aku tidak tahu."

"Menarik. Biar aku yang mengurusnya kalau begitu." usul V yang tidak biasanya terlihat tertarik dengan sesuatu. Semua menatap bingung. Terheran dengan sikap V yang tidak biasa ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya dia adalah pengunduh ke 10000 Mystic Messenger." Seven yang nampak tak keberatan langsung menerima usulan V.

"Player ke 5. Lou Xi Yanhe. 15 Desember 1997. Usianya 20 tahun. Merupakan seorang mahasiswi di salah satu universitas di Beijing, China. Ia pengunduh ke 100.000 dan hanya di rute Jaehee ia berhasil mendapatkan good ending. Selama menggunakan Mystic Messenger ia 3x mengulang rute Jaehee. Untuk mendapatkan good end, normal end dan bad end. Bagaimana?" tanya Seven melirik kearah Jaehee.

"Akan kulakukan sebaik mungkin." jawab Jaehee yang begitu peka dengan kode dari Seven. Seven sendiri hanya mengagguk senang. Tapi tidak lama.

Untuk sejenak ia terdiam. Tangannya terasa sangat berat untuk mengganti slide berikutnya. Detak jantungnya kini juga menjadi tak karuan. Aneka emosi bergolak dalam hatinya. Kakinya pun terasa sangat lemas untuk berdiri. Semua menatapnya bingung.

"Seven?" tegur Jumin yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Maaf... Kita lanjut ke player ke 6. Yang terakhir..." ucap Seven agak bergetar.

 **Tap**

Dikliknya slide selanjutnya oleh jari telunjuk Seven dan tampaklah alasan kenapa ia merasa tidak biasa saat ini.

"Dia Jung Haera. Lahir 31 Oktober 1996. Usianya 21 tahun. Seorang gadis keturunan Korea-Indonesia. Merupakan pengunduh ke 500.000 atau bisa kubilang pengunduh terakhir Mystic Messenger. Mahasiswa di salah satu universitas negeri di Jakarta. Dan riwayat permainannya... Kosong."

"Seven! Yang terakhir ini lelucon bukan? Tidak lucu sama sekali." Zen dengan ketusnya angkat suara menanggapi penjelasan terakhir Seven.

"Zen tenanglah. Biarkan ia melanjutkan penjelasannya dulu." V berusaha menenangkan Zen. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Zen. Seisi ruangan itu kini tengah berada dalam emosi yang campur aduk termasuk V sendiri.

"Sebelum sempat masuk Chatroom aku sudah menutup Mystic Messenger. Jadi aku tidak tau riwayat permainannya." Seven melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi... Bagaimana bisa? Ia begitu mirip dengan..." Yoosung yang nampak panik nyaris saja mengeluarkan kata kata yang tak seharusnya.

"Ia benar benar seperti reinkarnasinya." Ucap Jaehee yang juga sama terkejutnya.

"Apa mungkin..." Ucapan Jumin kali ini dipotong oleh Seven.

"Pasti hanya kebetulan. Dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dengannya. Ada yang keberatan?" tanya Seven mencoba tersenyum normal. Semua diam.

"Hhh... Baiklah asisten Kang segera jemput mereka semua. Di semua berkas ini sudah ada alamat mereka masing masing. Ponsel mereka juga sudah dilacak oleh Seven. Segera berangkatkan para bodyguard, Seven akan memandu mereka nanti." pinta Jumin pada Jaehee.

"Iya Tuan Han." Jaehee kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Hening. Itulah yang terjadi setelah kepergian Jaehee.

"Rapatnya... Selesaikan? Aku mau ketoilet dulu." pamit Seven sambil melangkah keluar pula.

"Hyung..." Teriak Yoosung sambil mengejar Seven.

Di ruang ini hanya tersisa mereka bertiga sekarang. Zen, V, dan Jumin. Masih dalam keheningan.

"Aku ragu Seven akan melepas Haera setelah nya." Zen memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Jika sifatnya juga sama, mungkin bisa saja begitu. Tapi Seven harus konsisten." ucap Jumin dengan nada bicara datarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Sangat mengejutkan bukan? Ada seseorang yang berwajah mirip, bergaya rambut sama, bahkan bernama sama. Dan kini muncul di... Ah aku benar benar kehabisan kata kata." V hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya pertanda frustasi.

"Kelangsungan proyek Mystic Messenger sekarang dipertaruhkan. Hanya karena sosok ini! Eun Haera yang bereinkarnasi menjadi Jung Haera." Ucap Zen tak kalah frustasi.

 **...ooOoo...**

"Seven hyung!" seru Yoosung ketika mendapati kakinya tak mampu menyusul langkah Seven.

Seven berhenti dan menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa Yoosung?" tanya Seven dengan nada bicara sedikit dibuat ceria.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik hyung." akhirnya berhasil terkejar juga hyungnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Memang ada apa denganku?" Seven kembali berjalan menuju toilet, tetap dengan Yoosung sebagai ekornya.

"Soal Hae-Player terakir tadi hyung." jawab Yoosung sambil berharap Seven mau menceritakan masalahnya.

"Hm? Haera? Tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Nah nah bagaimana pendapatmu dengan Katherine? Kau sudah baca biografinya?" tanya Seven mengalihkan topik.

"Iya Haera. Maksudku jika itu adalah aku mungkin..." ucapan Yoosung dipotong.

"Tapi aku kan bukan kau. Sudahlah... Oh iya Katherine itu suka main LOLOL sepertimu jadi berterima kasihlah." Ucapan Seven tadi sukses membuat Yoosung terdiam antara harus senang karena LOLOL atau sedih karena Seven tidak mau mengakui kesedihannya. Yang jelas ia hanya bingung dan terpaku sekarang. Sementara Seven sudah tiba di toilet.

 **...ooOoo...**

"HAAHHHH JAKARTA PANAS!" teriakku di depan sebuah toko minuman dingin di kantin kampusku. Semua menatapku kesal.

"Sudah tau panas jangan teriak teriak! Menambah penderitaan orang lain tau?" omel salah seorang temanku yang kini tengah memesan minuman pesanannya dan pesananku.

"Ahhh maaf tapi memang panas!" rengekku kesal dengan cuaca yang panasnya maha dasyat ini.

"Diam dan minum saja ini!" Akhirnya minuman pesananku tiba.

"Terima kasih Rina." ucapku seraya merapas gelas minuman yang ia bawa itu.

"Hah... Jika kita tinggal di negara 4 musim. Pasti sedang menikmati musim semi." Rina ikut menempatkan badannya dikursi panjang khas kantin ini sambil bersandar pada tubuhku. Berhubung sedang sepi jadi aku biarkan saja dia.

"Neh... Haera seperti apa rasanya tinggal di Korea?" tanya Rina padaku.

"Mana ku tahu... Aku lupa." jawabku singkat sekaligus ketus.

"Oh iya... Amnesia memang berat ya?" ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Terserah!" jawabku di dekat telinganya.

"Haeraaa!" Jeritnya kesakitan. Aku tertawa puas.

"Mau pulang kapan? Nanti terjebak macet loh." Rina mulai mengalihkan topik.

"Hm. Nanti saja. Masih panas di jalan. Aku lebih suka terjebak macet saat malam dari pada siang menjelang sore begini. Lagi pula aku naik busway jadi tenang saja, jalurnya lancar." jawabku sambil mulai menyeruput minumanku yang sisa setengah.

"Aku mau pulang cepat. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku urus. Kau mau ikut pulang tidak?" Rina mulai memaksaku untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Baiklah... Tidak mungkin juga aku main main disini sendirian." Rina curang. Ia malah berniat meninggalkanku.

"Ayo cepat." ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

Kaki kami melangkah menuju gerbang kampus. Hilir mudik mahasiswa dan mahasiswi masih tampak ramai. Sesekali Rina menuntunku untuk dapat menyalip cepat diantara mereka. Begitu sampai di gerbang kami pun berpisah. Ia akan langsung naik angkutan kota sedangkan aku harus menyeberang dan berjalan dulu ke halte.

"Dah Rina..." pamitku sambil melambai dari seberang. Rina membalas lambaian tanganku sebelum akhirnya sosoknya benar benar menghilang kedalam angkutan kota.

Sambil berjalan menuju halte yang agak jauh-bila ditempuh dengan berjalan. Aku mengenakan masker untuk melindungi saluran pernafasanku dari polusi ibu kota. Ah tali sepatuku lepas. Bisa bisanya aku kendur dalam mengikatnya.

Kuhentika sementara langkahku dan berjongkok untuk kembali mengikat tali sepatuku. Perasaanku mulai risih. Seperti ada beberapa orang yang sedari tadi terus mengawasiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kudapati beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam mulai mencoba menyembunyikan diri mereka. Mataku menatap sekitar. Ada pula diantara mereka yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Ya tuhan. Apa ini? Metode perampokan baru? Diujung jalan tempat halte yang biasa ku gunakan untuk menunggu busway juga ada 2 laki laki seperti mereka. Sekarang belum jam pulang kantor namun suasana tetap saja ramai dengan para musisi jalanan serta beberapa pedagang kaki lima. Meski begitu aku ragu diantara para 'peramai' ini akan ada yang menolongku dari kumpulan pria ini.

Aku kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit ku percepat. Mereka masih dalam pandanganku, kecuali yang mengejar di belakang aku tidak bisa melihat pergerakan mereka. Sebisa mungkin aku bersikap seolah tidak sadar akan keberadaan mereka. Begitu sampai di halte, ku pilih untuk berdiri di bagian kiri paling tepi halte, sedangkan 2 pria tadi duduk di sebelah kananku. Ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Mystic messenger muncul.

Kukira aplikasi ini tidak kuat diponselku. Aku membuka pesan itu sambil terus mengamati pria pria tadi terutama 2 pria yang paling dekat ini.

 ** _"Selamat sore Haera. Ini Seven, pembuat aplikasi Mystic Messenger. Aku mau mengucapkan selamat karena kau adalah 1 dari 6 player Mystic Messenger paling beruntung di dunia. Kau akan mendapat paket perjalan khusus ke Korea."_** itulah isi pesannya. Dari review yang ku baca belum pernah ada yang bicara soal ini. Ini sungguhan atau hanya penipuan seperti iklan iklan di browser? Pesan berikutnya dikirim lagi, pria pria di sampingku mulai berdiri sedangkan aku hanya melangkah agak menjauh.

 ** _"Kau akan menerimanya atau tidak?"_**

 **'ANSWER'**

'Ya tentu saja.'

 **'Tidak terima kasih.'**

Jawaban itu kupilih karena memang aku tidak mau ambil resiko macam macam bila sampai tertipu atau terkena harapan palsu. Setelah itu kumasukan ponselku kedalam saku. Pria pria itu mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Yang di seberang juga kini hendak menyeberang sedangkan yang di belakangku tadi juga mulai berjalan kearah diriku.

Kaki ku agak gemetar. Detak jantungku juga sangat kencang. Keringat mulai meluncur dari pelipisku. Sepersekian detik kemudian aku berlari secepat mungkin.

Pria pria tadi mulai mengejarku. Trotoar yang cukup sempit- pengaruh pedagang kaki lima yang berjualan disana-benar benar menguntungkan bagiku, karena badan kecilku dapat dengan mudah menyelip melewati celah celah kecil. Aku berlari... Terus berlari sambil berdoa kepada tuhan, meminta perlindungan. Aku sampai di sebuah tikungan. Kaki ini sudah lelah tak kuasa berlari lagi nafasku juga sudah terengah-engah. Kuputuskan mencari bantuan di dekat situ. Sebuah ruko kecil yang penuh dengan etalase dan dus dus di sekitarnya. Ku paksakan diriku berlari lagi ke ruko itu untuk bersembunyi. Pria pria tadi untunglah belum sampai tikungan ini.

"Ibu bisa bantu sembunyikan saya bu? Saya dikejar perampok." ucapku memelas sambil menahan tangis. Benar benar menakutkan rasanya. Si ibu penjaga ruko itu menggangguk mantap sambil menatap khawatir padaku kemudian ia membawa ku masuk untuk bersembunyi. Aku benar benar bersyukur ada orang baik yang mau membantuku.

"Ayah tolong jaga rukonya sebentar." ucap ibu tadi pada suaminya sambil berjalan masuk membawaku menuju gudang mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dikejar perampok?" tanya ibu itu. Sambil menutup pintu gudang. Kami sudah di dalam sekarang.

"Ntahlah bu. Padahal saya tidak memakai perhiasan apapun." Jawabku sambil melepas maskerku. Tidak sopan bukan bila ku berbincang dengannya menggunakan masker.

"Mungkin bukan perampok. Wajahmu manis nak. Pasti mereka suruhan Nyonya Mary." ibu tadi baik sekali sudah membolehkanku bersembunyi, menemaniku yang ketakutan, sekarang memujiku manis.

"Nyonya Mary siapa bu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Seorang penyuplai PSK paling besar di daerah sini. Kau harus berhati hati!" jawabannya tadi sukses membuatku terkejut bukan main sekaligus ketakutan.

"PSK?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ibu tadi mengangguk.

"Berhati hatilah wanita berwajah cantik sepertimu pasti rawan tertangkap bila berkeliaran sendirian. Kau mahasiswi ya?" ucap ibu tadi menasehati ku.

"Iya." jawabku.

"Pantas sebentar. Biar ibu periksa keluar." ibu tadi berjalan keluar gudang dan menatap kesekitar ruko kemudian bertanya sesuatu pada suaminya. Aku menyaksikan semuanya lewat lubang kunci.

 **Klek**

Ibu tadi kembali

"Sudah aman nak. Kalau mau pulang lebih baik langsung naik taksi dari depan sini." saran ibu itu padaku.

"Ah iya baik bu." aku menurut meski ku tau uangku tidak cukup banyak untuk membayar taksi sampai rumah.

 **...ooOoo...**

"Ia sudah keluar." ucap Seven pada mic di depannya sambil menatap salah satu tayangan CCTV yang di pasang di lampu merah dekat ruko tempat Haera bersembunyi tadi.

 _"Haruskah kami tangkap sebelum ia naik kendaraan?"_ tanya salah satu body guard yang bersembunyi di sekitar situ.

"Terlalu ramai. Untuk sementara ikuti saja kemana kendaraannya. Jika sudah melewati jalanan sepi baru kalian hentikan kendaraannya." jawab Seven masih sibuk menatap layar layar komputer di hadapannya.

 _"Kami mengerti."_ Jawab body guard yang lainnya.

"Sisa 2 jam lagi jangan sampai terlalu lama." pinta Seven.

 _"Ya!"_

"Seven!" tegur Zen yang kini menatap keluar. Memandangi indahnya sunset dari balik kaca gedung Cheritz.

"Hm..." jawab Seven singkat.

"5 Gadis lainnya sudah menuju kesini sekarang. Tapi kenapa tidak dengan Haera?" tanya Zen masih menatap jauh kebarat.

"..." Seven tak menjawab.

"Aku bicara padamu hei!" tegur Zen tak sabar.

"Dia menolak undangannya." Jawab Seven.

"Salahmu sendiri. Harusnya biarkan dulu ia menikmati permainannya." Zen malah menyalahkan Seven. Sangat tidak membantu kata katanya itu.

"Jika hyung jadi aku apa hyung akan ikut senang? Bahkan jika dia tidak memilih rutemu?" Zen terkejut mendengar ucapan Seven barusan.

"Tapi dia... Bukan Haera yang kita kenal Seven. Mungkin wajahnya memang mirip tapi tidak mungkin dia itu Eun Haera. Eun Haera yang kita kenal..." ucapan Zen menggantung.

"Sudah tiada? Begitu?" Tanya Seven menuntut akhir dari kalimat Zen tadi.

"Sudah setahun lebih. Kau harus belajar menerimanya."

"Sudahlah aku harus fokus- Eh? Ulangi lagi!" Ucapannya terputus dan kini tangannya mulai menekan beberapa tombol di keyboard.

"Sudah seta-" kali ini justru kalimat Zen yang dipotong olehnya.

"Bukan kau hyung. Hm baik! Kalau begitu periksa ponselnya cari apakah Mystic Messenger masih terinstal di ponselnya." Perintahnya.

"Ah... Sudah tertangkap ya." gumam Zen yang kini melangkah keluar ruangan Seven tadi.

 **...ooOoo...**

 **Dari sini Blod artinya menggunakan bahasa Inggris.** _Italic untuk bahasa Korea._ Bahasa Indonesia font normal. **_Percakapan diseberang telepon Bold Italic_**

 **"Stop it!"** Teriak salah seorang pria berpakaian hitam tadi sambil menodongkan pistol pada supir taksi yang sedang ku tumpangi. Ia dan pria lainnya dari dalam 2 mobil hitamnya itu mengikuti kami rupanya dan memberhentikan kami di jalanan sepi.

Aku terkejut, disaat yang sama juga ketakutan. Supir taksi ini hanyalah seorang pria tua. Supir taksiku kemudian menghentikan taksinya. Pria pria tadi juga ikut memberhentikan laju mobilnya. Mereka mulai turun dan membuka pintu taksinya. Aku tidak tau apa mereka seperti yang ibu ruko itu katakan atau bukan tapi satu hal yang membuatku bingung, yaitu bahasa mereka.

 **"Keluar!"** ucapnya dalam bahasa inggris.

 **"Aku akan keluar. Tapi setelahnya kumohon jangan sakiti supir taksi ini. Biarkan ia pergi."** Jawabku juga menggunakan bahasa inggris.

 **"Oke. Kalau begitu cepatlah!"** ucapnya.

Aku keluar dari taksi ku. Dan menghamipiri supirnya.

"Pak maaf atas gangguannya. Ini ongkosnya." Ucapku sambil memberikan bayaran karena sudah mengantarku sejauh ini.

"Nak. Siapa pria pria ini? Ia menodongku dengan pistol barusan. Pasti ia akan berbuat buruk padamu." Bapak tadi khawatir rupanya padaku. Sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum ramah agar ia rela membiarkanku pergi.

"Tidak apa apa. Mereka suruhan ayah saya yang ingin menjemput saya pulang. Silahkan bapak kembali mencari penumpang." jawabku seramah mungkin.

"Oh anak orang kaya ya. Pantas saja. Kalau begitu terima kasih. Hati hati ya nak." ujar bapak itu yang kemudian pergi dengan taksinya.

Aku menatap sedih melihat berlalunya taksi itu. Aku benar benar takut sekarang. Berada di jalan sepi bersama sekumpulan pria berpakaian serba hitam yang mungkin saja akan berbuat hal buruk kepadaku. Tetesan air mata silih berganti membasahi pipiku. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Andai aku memegang pisau saat ini mungkin sudah kuakhiri saja hidupku dari pada harus bekerja menjadi pemuas nafsu para laki laki brengsek bila mana mereka semua suruhan nyonya Mary.

 **"Berikan ponselmu!"** ucap salah seorang diantara mereka. Dengan pasrah aku menyerahkannya. Ia mulai mengotak atik ponselku.

 **"Dia orangnya. Cepat ikat tangannya dan tutup matanya."** air mataku kembali mengucur deras. Isak tangis tak mampu kutahan lagi.

 **"Kumohon. Biarkan aku menghubungi ibuku dulu. Aku tidak mau dia cemas."** Bodohnya aku. Padahal jika ibuku cemas ia pasti akan membantu mencariku. Tapi malam ini... Aku benar benar tidak ingin ia khawatir.

 **"Maaf tidak bisa tolong segera masuk mobil."** Ucap pria lainnya.

Demi tuhan. Badanku benar benar lemas sekarang. Ya tuhan kumohon cabut saja nyawaku sekarang. BAHKAN MENGHUBUNGI IBUKU UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR KALINYA SAJA TIDAK BOLEH? Terbuat dari apa hati mereka?

Aku terduduk di aspal. Menangis kencang menghadapi kenyataan ini. Kurasakan seseorang dari belakang mulai mengikat kedua tanganku. Bukan dengan tali tambang, tapi dengan sebuah kain atau pita mungkin. Aku benar benar pasrah menyerahkan semuanya pada tuhan. Setelah tanganku terikat ia mulai menutup mataku dengan pita merahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat pita itu basah karena air mataku. Kini semua tampak gelap.

 **"Tidak perlu takut. Kami hanya ingin membawa mu kesuatu tempat. Kami tak akan menyakitimu atau berbuat buruk."** ucap salah satunya lagi diantara mereka. Ia membantuku berdiri untuk masuk kemobil. Kata katanya itu sedikit menenangkanku. Kuharap ia bersungguh sungguh dengan kata katanya. Tapi tetap saja aku tak henti hentinya menangis.

 **"Tenang nona. Kumohon jangan menangis. Jika kau menangis bisa bisa kami di pecat oleh bos kami."** ucap pria yang tadi membantuku berdiri. Ia membantuku masuk ke mobil dan duduk disamping ku.

Aku tak menggubris ucapannya tangisanku masih saja menggema memenuhi mobil ini. Bahkan ketika mobil ini sudah berjalan cukup jauh aku tetap menangis.

 _"Ahhh aku pusing mendengarnya! Hubungi atasan kita agar ia bicara dengan gadis ini."_ Salah seorang pria yang tampak kesal dengan bisingnya tangisanku kini mulai berbicara dengan bahasa korea. Untunglah aku mengerti.

 _"Tuan Seven atau Nona Kang?"_ tanya pria di sampingku. Tunggu Seven? Nona Kang?

 _"Nona Kang saja."_ jawab pria itu. Aku masih menangis meski aku sudah lelah.

 _"Tersambung. Ini Aku nona, wakil kepala bodyguard Shin."_

 ** _"Ah iya ada apa? Sudah kau bawa Haera?"_** tanyanya. Ia menyebut namaku. Suaranya terasa tidak asing bagiku.

 _"Sudah. Tapi ia menangis sejak tadi mungkin kau bisa menenangkannya sebagai sesama wanita."_ jawab pria yang kini kutau bernama Shin itu.

 ** _"Ah kalian pasti kasar kan padanya! baiklah berikan tel_** ** _e_** ** _pon ini padanya."_** pintanya. Shin kemudian meletakannya ketelingaku.

 ** _"Haera..."_** ucapnya lembut, aku berhenti menangis. Tapi tetap tak menyahuti panggilannya.

 ** _"Aku Kang Jaehee. Kau kenal aku bukan? Aku asisten tuan Han sekaligus member RFA. Kau tidak perlu takut, semua bodyguard disini adalah suruhan tuan Han dan tidak akan menyakitimu. Untuk itu kuharap kau bersabar karena kau akan kami bawa ke Korea."_** Ucap wanita yang mengaku Jaehee itu. Aku terdiam tak merespon apapun seolah aku tidak menegerti bahasa Korea. TUNGGU! MAKSUDNYA PESAN SEVEN TADI SUNGGUHAN? TAPI BUKANNYA AKU MENOLAK IKUT?

 _"Aku mau pulang."_ ujarku merespon kata katanya.

 _"HOO! Ia bisa bahasa Korea!"_ ujar salah satu body guard dimobil itu.

 _"Namanya saja Haera bodoh tentu saja bisa!"_ sahut yang lainnya.

 ** _"Iya iya nanti akan kami pulangkan tapi temui kami dulu oke?"_** Aku mengangguk dan menghentikan tangisanku.

 _"Ia mengangguk nona Kang. Dan berhenti menangis juga. Terima kasih ya."_ Shin menjauhkan kembali ponsel itu dari telingaku.

 ** _"Begitu caranya! Perlakukan ia dengan baik ya!"_** Permintaan tadi sukses membuat jiwaku tenang.

 _"Iya maafkan saya. Kalau begitu saya pamit."_ Shin mengakhiri panggilannya.

 _"Nah betulkan ku bilang juga tidak apa apa."_ Ucap Shin padaku. Aku hanya diam.

 _"Ah iya aku bodoh seharusnya aku mengikat tanganmu kedepan bukan kebelakang. Maaf ya kau pasti kesakitan. Kemari biar aku ikat ulang."_ Shin memintaku berbalik kemudian melepas ikatanku. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati hati dan perlahan. Seperti seorang yang sedang menyentuh guci mahal dan tidak ingin membuatnya tergores barang sedikit pun.

Setelah ikatan itu lepas. Aku berbalik menghadapnya dan ia mengikat tanganku lagi. Aku juga bingung kenapa pula harus diikat begini. Aku menguap kecil. Untuk sesaat kurasa kantuk mulai menghantuiku. Mungkin karena lelah sehabis lari lari tadi juga sehabis menangis.

 _"Kau lelah? Mau istirahat? Biar kupasangkan bantalan leher ya."_ Masih Shin, dengan etikanya yang luar biasa baik. Ia mulai memasangkan bantalan leher ke leherku. Kusenderkan kepalaku ke jendela mobil disisi kanan dan mulai tertidur.

 **...ooOoo...**

 _"Bawa mereka semua ke aula utama Cheritz begitu sampai!"_ Teriak Jaehee di dekat pintu masuk landasan pacu. Beberapa mobil sudah terparkir didepannya. Sebenarnya jalur ini khusus angkutan kargo banda tapi... berhubung tuan Jumin Han adalah orang 'istimewa' bagi pengelola bandara ini ia pun mendapat akses yang mudah.

 _"Baik nona Kang!"_ Ucap beberapa body guard yang baru saja turun dari pesawat sambil menuntun beberapa gadis dengan diikat seperti Haera tadi.

 _"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka yang kulihat hanya wajah Nuna yang bekerja keras."_ Ujar Yoosung dari kejauhan mendapati Jaehee tak henti hentinya mengarahkan para bawahannya.

 _"Ia dibayar untuk itu, wajar saja bukan?"_ sahut jumin yang nampak tidak kasihan melihat asistennya itu berjuang sendirian.

 _"Dimana Seven dan Zen?"_ tanya Jumin.

 _"Seven hyung masih memandu para body guard player terakhir untuk sampai kesini. Kalau Zen hyung katanya ada pementasan malam ini jadi mungkin agak terlambat."_ Jawab Yoosung semakin murung.

Ditempat lain kedua mata Seven menatap jauh ke luar jendela, seperti Zen tadi. Tak sabar rasanya bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang mirip dengan orang paling berharganya dulu. Tapi sekalipun ia sudah bertemu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Gadis itu tetaplah bukan Haera yang dikenalnya. Benaknya penuh pertanyaan sekarang. Apa ini bagian dari rencana Saeran dan Rika lagi? Tapi mereka berdua berdua tidak disini bukan? Saeran dan Rika tengah di terapi bagaimana mungkin mereka mendalangi hal semacam ini? Dan ku kira Saeran dan Rika harusnya sudah jera sekarang, karena merekalah penyebab kematian Haera dulu. Mereka sudah berubah. Seven yakin akan hal itu. Tapi siapa yang mensetting semua hal ini? Mungkinkah tuhan? Yang ingin menggantikan sosok Haera yang sangat berharga bagiku?

"ARGGHHHH!" Seven mulai mengacak ngacak rambutnya. Ia kemudian melonggarkan dasinya dan kembali duduk menghadap beberapa komputer yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tak berapa lama ponselnya begetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Jumin.

 ** _'Kau mau menemuinya atau tidak? Aku memberi hak istimewa bagimu untuk menyambutnya sekarang. Aku tau kau pasti sangat dilema sekarang. Tapi ikuti saja kata hatimu. 20 menit lagi ia tiba. Datanglah ke bandara sekarang.'_**

Seven mengetik balsan untuk pesan itu.

 ** _"Bukannya nanti mereka juga dibawa kesini? Untuk apa aku menyambutnya?'_**

Tak berapa lama balasan dari Jumin datang.

 ** _'Tidak apa apa kan? Maksudku selagi dia diikat dan di tutup matanya, kau bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas sosok dirinya, bisa saja ia memang Haera.'_**

Seven terdiam menatap pesan itu. Dengan setengah ragu ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan lambat. Lambat, sampai akhirnya semakin banyak langkah yang ia ambil, semakin cepat pula langkahnya. Kini ia berlari menuju lift. Ditekannya lantai paling bawah tempat ia memarkirkan mobil mewahnya. Lari masih berlari sampai ia tiba di depan mobilnya dan memacunya dengan begitu kencang.

 **...ooOoo...**

 _"Uhm.. maaf tuan..?"_ Aku bingung mau memanggil dia siapa, aku bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya.

" _Shin nona, Panggil aku Shin saja."_ Balas pria disampingku ini, ternyata masih Shin yang mendampingiku, syukurlah. Ia terlihat lebih ramah dari yang lain.

 _"Apa masih lama?"_ tanyaku.

 _"Hm sekitar 15 menit lagi kita turun. Sebenarnya ini sudah di langit Korea tapi kita belum sampai di bandaranya. Apa kau bosan?"_ Shin menjawab pertanyaanku sekaligus mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

Aku mengangguk. _"Mataku sakit."_ Adu ku kepadanya.

 _"Ahahaha... maaf. Aku bisa membukanya bila kau mau tapi, saat turun harus kau pakai lagi ya?"_ jawabnya mengajukan sebuah syarat. Aku menyetujuinya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia pun mulai melepas penutup mataku.

Mataku mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di dalam pesawat ini. Dan kini tepat di depanku terduduk seorang Shin yang tersenyum ramah. Jauh dari bayanganku ternyata Shin tampak muda dan berwibawa, juga ehm-tampan... terutama dengan tambahan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya. Kurasa sebelum aku mengalami amnesia dulu, aku pernah mengenal sesorang berkacamata sepertinya.

 _"Shin?"_ Tanyaku padanya. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 _"Ah nona, kau mau lihat kota Seoul dari atas sini? Lihatlah keluar jendela."_ Pintanya padaku. Aku menurut.

Bukan main indahnya... sangat jauh berbeda dari ekspektasiku sebelumnya. Ini terlalu indah, sangat berbeda dari Jakarta. Seoul dari sini tampak begitu cantik dan berkilauan. Apa benar aku pernah tinggal di kota seindah ini sebelumnya? Ahh kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Senyum lebar tanpa sadar terlukis dibibirku. Aku benar-benar dibuat takjub.

 **...ooOoo...**

 _"Apa pesawatnya sudah tiba?"_ tanya Seven melalui handsfree nya masih dalam kondisi menyetir kencang.

 ** _"Belum hyung, 5 menit lagi baru tiba. Kau kesini?"_** Jawab Yoosung seraya bertanya balik.

"Iya aku kesana secepat yang ku bisa. Tahan dia sebelum aku tiba oke?"

 ** _"Hm, baiklah akan ku coba. Tapi Hyung matikan panggilanmu saat menyetir. Berbahaya!"_**

"Tidak apa lagi pula aku sudah-"

 **KNNEETTTTTT...**

 ** _"HYUNG? SUARA APA BARUSAN?"_**

"..."

 ** _"HYUNGGG? SEVEN HYUNG?"_**

 **BEEP**

' **Panggilan Diakhiri'**

.

.

.

.

 **To Be continued**

 **Yah haha... bersambung dengan gaje. Hm sebenarnya niatku Cuma mau buat prolog aja tapi keterusan sampai panjang gini. Kalian para readers? Paham ga dengan alurnya? Jadi disni ku buat RFA itu benar- benar ada di dunia nyata dan mensetting game Mystic Messenger. Kemudian Haera disini merupakan seorang pengunduh Mystic Messenger yang terakhir, alias ke 500.000 sebelum akhirnya aplikasi ini benar benar dihapus. Oh iya Cheritz disni juga ceritanya punya Jumin. Rika dan Saeran? Hm.. liat kedepannya aja kali ya hahaha...**

 **Review and Favorite please... dan maaf untuk semua kekurangan di fanfic saya ini, saya terbiasa menulis fanfic bertema Jepang jadi kurang paham sama istilah istilah fanfic Korea. S-a-y-o-n-a-r-a...**


End file.
